


Parce que ne te manque pas le bruit de la mer

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « On dit que si appuie une coquille a ton oreille, tu peux entendre le bruit de la mer. » il rit, en secouant la tête. « C’est stupide, vrai ? »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Parce que ne te manque pas le bruit de la mer

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Parce que ne te manque pas le bruit de la mer**

Yabu et Kei cheminaient sur la plage depuis plus qu’une heure.

Il n’avait pas hâte de retourner à l’hôtel. Yabu ne savait pas combien temps aurait passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils avaient passé du temps seuls, et pour cela il voulait être tous les moments possibles avec son copain.

Il n’avait pas été toujours simple continuer leur relation avec les obstacles dus à son travail ou au manque de temps qu’ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

Kota aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Kei qu’il voulait être avec lui chaque fois quand ils étaient loin, mais il lui semblait de ne pouvoir jamais trouver le bon moment pour lui dire ça.

Dans ce moment, le plus jeune se plia, en recueillant une coquille par la sable.

« Regarde, Kota ! » il lui dit, en souriant a son copain. « Regarde, cette coquille c’est super ! »

Kota regarda la main de le plus jeune, enchanté par sa capacité de s’en émouvoir pour les choses plus petites.

« Sait... » dit Kei, sans arrêter de regarder la coquille. « On dit que si appuie une coquille a ton oreille, tu peux entendre le bruit de la mer. » il rit, en secouant la tête. « C’est stupide, vrai ? »

Kota sourit, en prenant la coquille à son oreille, en fermant les yeux avec d’un air heureux.

« Je ne pense pas qu’il soit stupide. » il dit, en prenant la main de Kei et en appuyant la coquille à son oreille. « Vraiment tu peux entendre le bruit de la mer. »

Inoo sourit, excité, et il hocha la tête.

« C’est vrai ! » il exclama, et ensuite il soupira, satisfait. « Je suis heureux d’être ici avec toi, Kota. J’ai manqué ces moments avec nous deux seuls. Nous ne pouvons jamais nous retrouver et... » il se mordit une lèvre avant de continuer. « Et tu me manques, Kota. Tu me manques tellement. » il dit, en inclinant la tête.

Kota devint triste pour un moment, avant de prendre encore la main de le plus jeune parmi les siennes.

« Mais nous sommes ici maintenant, non ? Et c’est ce qui compte pour moi. Que maintenant je suis ici, avec toi, que nous avons ce moment pour nous recorder... » il rougit, avant de continuer. « Qu’on s’aime. » il termina, en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui embrassant le front. « Je t’aime, Kei. »

« Je t’aime aussi, Kota. » dit Inoo, en laissant que son copain le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restaient à la plage, en s’embrassant et en écoutant de temps en temps le bruit de la mer dans la coquille.

Pour tous deux, il était le bruit plus beau qu’ils avaient écouté dans sa vie.


End file.
